You Belong With Me A Jalice Story
by NiaMarie1843
Summary: A oneshot Jalice story.


**(A/N: I hope you like it! I was just listening to the some when I thought that it would make a good story. So, here it is!)**

"Alice, can we go now?" my brother Edward asked.  
"No, not yet" I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because." He rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair.  
Rosalie laughed. "Oh come on Edward! Don't be such a baby."  
Bella and I giggled. "Oh my god!" I said.  
"What?" Edward, Bella and Rose asked.  
"Look, it's Jasper and Tanya" I said, pointing to the door where Jasper and his  
girlfriend entered.  
"God I hate that bitch" Rosalie said. "She's just using Jasper."  
"What do you mean?" Bella asked.  
"I know she's cheating on him."  
"How?"  
"I just have a feeling."  
I sighed as I watched them walk over to a table.  
"Al, why don't you tell Jasper how you really feel about him?" Edward said.  
"Because, if I do, it might screw up our friendship. Besides, he's already got a  
girlfriend." I sighed again.  
"Yeah, a bitchy one" Rosalie mumbled.  
Edward shook his head then looked at me. "Alice, how will you know if he likes you back if you never tell him?"  
I starred at Edward. "You know, your always-being-right thing gets very annoying."  
He chuckled.  
"Now, who's going to be our next singer?" the man on stage asked. No one  
volunteered. "Ok then. Spot light please!" Every time they say, 'spot light' means that  
whoever the spotlight lands on, has to go up and sing.  
I giggled. "I wonder who's the poor person that has to go up and sing" I said to  
Edward, Rose and Bella. Then the light landed on me. "You've got to be kidding me" I whispered.  
They laughed. "I guess it's you" Bella said. "Go Alice."  
I bit my lip and stood up. I made my way through the tables onto stage. The man gave me the microphone and whispered, "Good luck. You'll be great."  
'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift started playing. Before it was time to start singing, I quickly scanned the tables one by one. Bella mouthed 'Good Luck' to me, Rose smiled, and Edward was still chuckling. Then I found him, my eyes met with his beautiful green eyes. His green eyes I've adored since we first met.  
It was almost time to start singing. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, opened my eyes again ad started singing.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do  


I noticed Jasper glance at Tanya. A small smiled formed on my face, but quickly went away.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  


I made sure when I sang the 'You Belong With Me' parts, that I was looking straight at Jasper.

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself,  
'Hey, isn't this easy?'_

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what cha doing  
With a girl like that?

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

Jasper looked down for a moment then back up at me. Oh how I wish I could read minds! That way I could know what he's thinking at this very moment.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  


While it was the instrumental part, Jasper mouthed something to me, but I couldn't understand what it was. But when he did say whatever he said, I felt nervous, scared, happy, and exited all at once. What if he now knows I love him? Will this mess up our friendship forever? Or, can he possibly love me back?

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

Weird thing is, most of what I just sang was true. When he had a fight with Tanya, he did come over to my house in the middle of the night. I do make him laugh when he's about to cry. I do know all his favorite songs and he douse tell me about his dreams. I just hope the last two parts are also true.  
I took another deep breath and got ready to sing the last three verses of the song.

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along,  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by and  
Waitin' at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought  
Just maybe,  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me  


When the song ended, I put the microphone on the little stand that holds it and  
quickly walked off the stage as people clapped and cheered.  
"What am amazing voice!" the man said. "Now, who's next?" he smiled. Before the next person was picked to go up and sing, I walked out of the doors of the club. I don't know if Bella, Rosalie and Edward were able to see me leave through the crowed of people.  
I walked out the doors and walked own the streets.  
"Alice!" a voice called. A voice that I loved to hear.  
I quickly wiped the tears away and turned around. "Jasper? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Tanya?"  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"Oh."  
"What's wrong Al? Why have you been crying?"  
"I wasn't crying," I lied.  
He cocked his head to the side slightly, then his fingers brushed up against my cheek. "Then why is your eye make-up running?" he said, revealing the mascara that got on his finger. I starred, my mouth slightly opened, at his finger. I didn't know what to say now. Jasper chuckled. "You always were a bad liar."  
I sighed. "Yeah, I know."  
"Al, we need to talk." I nodded my head and followed him. We started walking  
down the sidewalk. I didn't like walking at night in Seattle, but being with Jasper, I felt safe.  
We walked to the park and sat down on the bench. I brought my legs up and sat criss-crossed. "I know it was all the lyrics of the song," he began, "but the way you sang it, and the way you looked at me. . ." He trailed off.  
"Yes?"  
"The way you looked at me while singing it, made me relies that, I love you, that you love me." My eyes widen. Did he really say that? He shook his head and continued. "It took me years to relies that. All this time, I thought Tanya was the one right for me. But she wasn't. The one right for me, has been with my my entire life."  
"Jasper, do- do you really mean that?" I asked, my eyes watering up with tears.  
He looked at me and smiled. "Yes, I do."  
Then he did something I thought he would never do. He leaned foreword and our lips met. My heart raced as soon as his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes and slowly uncrossed my legs and sat normally so I could get closer to him. His hands found there way around my waist. I brought my arms around his neck. By now, we were so close to each other, I was sure there was no space between us.  
I can't believe this was happening. Jasper and I kissing. Jasper Hale. The very Jasper I fell in love with when I was five and have loved ever since.  
His sweet lips where so soft and perfect. I wanted to stay like this forever, to never leave, to always stay in his safe arms, to have him hold me, but I knew that couldn't happen.  
We slowly pulled away from each other and gazed into each others eyes. His green eyes were perfect. They shined with the moonlight. All of him was perfect.  
"Wow" I whispered. Jasper smiled and kissed my lips again, but this kiss was a short, sweet kiss. "What are you going to do about Tanya?" I asked when he pulled away.  
"I wouldn't worry about her" he said.  
"Why?"  
"Because, yesterday at school, at lunch, her phone started ringing. I was going to give it to her when she came back when I noticed it was a text message."  
"What did it say?"  
"It said, 'Can we change the time for our date tonight, babe? Instead of 9, can it be 7? Because since the whole moving thing tomorrow, my parents want me to get to bed 'early' so I can help. Love ya babe.'" He sighed.  
"Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry."  
He shook his head. "I knew something wasn't right. She was acting weird for a few weeks."  
"Weird as in. . . ?"  
"Always being late, leaving early, never returning my calls."  
I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him. "You gonna be ok?"  
He chuckled. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled up at him. "Al, promise me something."  
"Anything."  
"Promise me that, you'll never leave me for someone else."  
I laughed. "Like who?"  
"I don't know. The guy of your dreams I guess."  
I giggled. "Impossible" I said. "How can I leave for the guy of my dreams, when I'm looking at him right now?"  
He smiled. "Alice, I love you."  
I smiled. "I can't tell you how long I've waited for you to say that to me. I love you too, Jasper."


End file.
